I'm Gonna Miss This
by wonderingwithoutreason
Summary: When you find out that the person you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with may have a degenerative disease, you begin to think about what you will miss about her. NOT A CHARACTER DEATH STORY. Collection of one-shots. Cadley/Camteen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first House fic along with my first collection of one-shots. So I guess if you guys want me to continue with more one shots or continue this one shot let me know in the comments. Happy reading

Disclaimer: If I owned House, Cadley wouldn't be crack. But where's the fun in a cannon paring?

BIG THANKYOU TO *insert totally nerdy drumroll* JMolover13. The following chapter is using the AU of her story "The History of Cadley". She's a really amazing writer, so check her out if you get the chance.

(TOTALLY AU CHAPTER)

Dr. Allison Cameron hadn't slept in about four days. Remy Hadley on the other hand was sleeping peacefully next to her restless girlfriend. It still felt surreal, after six months, to call her that. The fact that she was so…happy was borderline ridiculous. If there was one thing Remy had never been, it was monogamous but, Allie brought out the best in her and that was why she loved her. Allison being an amazing person and drop dead gorgeous didn't hurt either. That is why the older doctor's tossing and turning pained her.

"Allie?" The med student questioned worriedly.

"I'M FINE!" Allison snapped at her, feeling instant regret. It wasn't Remy's fault that she was down to her last straw.

Even though Allison had yelled at her, Remy couldn't be mad at her. Remy had lost counts of the sleepless nights, but she knew that it wasn't a rare occurrence. They both knew the effects of lack of sleep on the brain.

"H-how long has it been?" Remy asked carefully, weary of hitting another nerve.

"Four or Five days…I can't remember." Allison responded, turning to face her girlfriend. "I'm sorry I-," She began, but was cut off by Remy placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"It's ok Al. It's not your fault. This new job sucks, and lack of sleep causes poor choices, makes people forgetful, changes mood and kills s-." Remy began her rant.

"Remy!" Allison yelled pulling her out of her thought bubble.  
"You're rambling." Allison said with a Cheshire grin.

Remy turned a deep reddish pink hue and averted her counterpart's eyes.

"It's cute, you're cute…" Allison trailed off, brushing a stray hair behind Remy's ear.

"You really need to sleep." Remy said, her voice dripping with concern.

"I know, believe me, I know. I just can't relax enough to fall asleep." Allison responded, missing the days when she could just sleep easily next to her girlfriend and not think about the epitome of assholes, Greg House.

She was ripped from her thought when Remy rolled her onto her stomach and straddled her back.

"So, your plan is to sit on me till I pass out? Isn't that asphyxiation? "Allison joked.

"Shut up and let me help you for once." Remy said, in reference to Allison helping her cram for her med-school exams.

Allison obliged. She felt herself calm as Remy put her soft, yet firm, hands on her shoulders. She let a soft moan escape her lips, as Remy began to massage circles into her shoulder blades. The further down the blonde's body Remy went, the more relaxed Allison became. Remy caught every moan and sigh that left her blonde bombshell's mouth. The younger brunette could hear traces of "Rem," the nickname she had hated but, Allison made her fall in love with the way she said it. Remy cautiously pressed her lips to the soft and smooth area between Allison's shoulder blades. Allison sighed into her embrace.

"Are you more _relaxed_ now?" Remy asked, mocking her girlfriend's word choices, as she always did.

"Yea, _I'm gonna miss this_." Allison said slipping into the much needed rest. She had mumbled the last half of her answer, hoping Remy wouldn't hear it. She just needed to say it for herself.

Remy heard that last half. She started to trick herself into thinking that Allison meant when she would graduate, or go work in a hospital further away, but she knew exactly what she meant. It was Remy's turn not to sleep tonight.


	2. Little Moments

A/N: A) I know iv'e been neglecting this story but i'm on a writing kick so...

B) This chapter is a songfic based on Brad Paisley's Little Moments. I love this song and this is based on the line "And i don't even remember what she backed my truck into, but she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute i couldn't even act like i was mad"

C) Have you seen the Olivia Wilde boob jiggle video? If you haven't I strongly suggest you do. Just type "Olivia Wilde" into the YouTube search bar and if you scroll down you'll see "Olivia Wilde Jiggles Her Breasts" it's legit the best 53 seconds you will ever experience

D) I know 17 year olds can't bartend but I needed a sexy and badass job for Remy to have and bar tending just fits her so well

Almost everyone that had ever spent five minutes with Dr. Remy Hadley knew her most prized possession: her silver BMW. She saved a little money from each paycheck since her first job bar tending when she was seventeen. It took until the end of her first year working for House to finally take the leap and finally buy her dream car. No matter how much she loved, trusted or cared about someone she never let them drive her car. And Allison Cameron knew that first hand.

*about 3.5 months after they started dating*

"Hey Rem?" Allison called out from her spot in front of the sink to her girlfriend laying on the couch. When she didn't get a response she dried her hands on the towel next to her and walked over and stood behind the couch. She looked at Remy, sleeping, with her arm bent and draped over her eyes and her other arm hanging off the couch.

"Remy" Allison whispered softly. Still no response, so she decided to take other measures.

She slowly walked around to the front of the couch and quietly straddled the sleeping girl. Usually this would wake her, but this time she was only slightly disturbed causing her to remove her arm from her eyes and go back to sleep. Allison started to place soft kisses along her neck, when she reached her ear the other girl finally awakened.

"Mmm, I like waking up this way" Remy said as she slowly opened her eyes.

She lazily wrapped her arms behind Allison's neck and pulled her down toward her. She pressed their lips together for a moment before Allison pulled away.

"Can I borrow your car tomorrow?" Allison asked,only inches away from Remy.

Remy let out a chuckle and looked at her incredulously "You know the answer. I'll just drive you, where do you need to go"

Allison glared at her "You do realized that _you _barely use _your _car, what's the point of having this car that you _love_ if you never use it?"

Remy shrugged "What. If I drive to work and I spill coffee or Chase gets pissed at me again and decides to key my car?"

Allison knew that she wouldn't win that argument so she just silenced Remy, with her lips. After about ten minutes things started to get really heated. As Remy went to undo the button of her pants Allison stopped her.

"What?" Remy asked, getting a little irritated. She wasn't exactly known for her self control.

"If you let me drive your car for like three minutes I'll do _anything_ you want" Allison said, whispering the last part in her ear, sensually breathing on her neck.

"Wh-why do you want to drive _my_ car so badly?" Remy said shakily, trying to keep her words clean and straight *no pun intended, okay a little pun intended*.

"You of all people should know that a girl always wants what she can't have" With that she stood up and looked down at Remy.

"I'll ge-get my keys" She said standing on shaky legs.

"Eeep!" Allison yelled like a giddy school girl causing Remy to roll her eyes. And then to start picturing her in a school girl outfit. This was about to be the longest three minutes of her life.

After getting a little handsy in the elevator to the parking garage Remy started to lecture Allison on safe driving.

"I _did _pass my drivers test, without flirting with the instructor, so I think I know how to take a car out of park." Allison said as she checked her mirrors

Remy had an iron grip on the handle above the window. Her anxiety quickly taking over her lust. She felt the car start to move and she let out a shaky breath. All was going well, Remy began to loosen her grip on the handle, her eyes when from clenched shut to lightly closed and then they came a a quick and screeched halt. Remy's eyes shot open and she looked over at Allison, who by now was out of the car assessing the damage. Remy slowly got out of the passenger seat and saw Allison standing behind the car. As she made her way around her anger started to dissipate as she saw her girlfriend's face. She heard multiple "oh my gods" and "she's gonna kill me" muffled by her hands covering her mouth. Remy walked behind her and saw the small dent no bigger than Allison's box set of Sex and the City on the left side of the bumper. Allison took her hands away from her mouth when she felt Remy wrap her arms around her waist and rest her head on her shoulder. Remy could sense the blush that covered the space from her mouth to her ears. She couldn't stand how cute she looked. Her anger was no match and quickly turned to pure love.

"How mad are you?" Allison asked turning to face her girlfriend

Remy smiled and kissed away all her concerns over her anger. When she pulled away she gazed into her eyes and said "Do you have any idea how cute you looked, all red and nervous?"

"Shut up, before I have to go back on my promise."


	3. 10 steps to not getting your girl

A/N: What? Two updates within a week? What is this blasphemy? I'm somewhere over Minnesota ATM. Cool huh? Not when you have a sickening fear of flying. One thing that did make it better was the gorgeous chick in front of me at the luggage check, bad part? She was checking her wedding dress. Fuck. My. Life. There's a legit reason for my rambling. This chapter actually happened to me. Like, I wrote this from first hand personal experience. But this has a happier ending than I did because, in the world of fiction, who doesn't love a happy ending? Names have been changed and all that shit.

Kinda sorta totally AU. So Cameron went to high school with Remy so clichés ensue

I've moved a lot during these past two years and every time there'd be someone to catch my eye and it was almost always taboo, but that's what made it so fun. Whether it be my sexy English teacher or the cute, straight head cheerleader they never ended well. So I just learned to roll with the punches and not get too attached to someone. No matter how many times they showed up in my dreams, doing cartwheels and round offs, can't forget the splits. In her tight red sweaters and barely there white skirts just begging me to really see how flexible she really is. Stop it Remy, you're getting sidetracked. Anyways, I knew that my infatuation with little miss Allison Cameron would get me in trouble one day so I decided to stop rolling with the punches and take action.  
So this is my guide to how to not get your girl.

Disclaimer: This fails like 99.9% of the time. I guess I just got lucky.

Step 1) **Actually tell someone about your "crush" **

I told my friends so nonchalantly it almost seemed like I was telling them the weather. When I told Jamie, we were in the bathroom at school. I simply looked in the mirror, adjusted my suspenders and said "Im crazy about someone who isn't exactly a guy, and by not exactly I mean it's not a guy, well she's not a guy." She acted like it was nothing, and that's all I needed for step two

Step 2) This is where things started to get fucked over. I decided to **have one of my other friends tell her** that "someone really likes you but it's not a guy". So I enlisted the help of my acquaintance David. By the time I realized that this step was a horrible decision David had already passed a note. Well, not a note, the note. And since that moment my whole life changed

Step 3) **Avoid the subject of your affection like the black fucking plague.**

If she calls your name, run the other damn way, like someone lit your ass on fire. See, David had told her in second period English and I had fourth period gym with her, David and this girl Emma who Allison and I were both friends with. I didn't find out that she knew until I had changed and walked past her like it was any other day. I walked over to David and the first thing he tells me is "I told her". I felt like Cady in Mean Girls when she saw Aaron kissing Regina. Suddenly the way she whispered something to Emma and then looking at me. I have no idea how I made it through that class but I did. But then I had a class where I normally talked to her. I walked in with my head down and sat on the other side of the room

Step 4) **Go totally ape shit for absolutely no reason at all and then continue to run away like a little bitch**

This is probably the most unfair step. I had Jamie go get Allison and then I yelled something to the affect of "I'm not gay or bi or a lesbian or what ever the hell you think I am, but if I were, there is a plethora of straight girls I'd rather waste my time with because you're frankly just not worth it" I know, total bitch move. What's worse is that I turned back to my friend and kept talking to her like it was nothing.  
P. s. I actually used the word plethora when I was yelling at her...plethora

Step 5) **Blatantly lie to them **

I thought it would just be easier to just lie to her. I told her that I didn't like her anymore, which was total fucking bull shit. I was head over heels for her. But she couldn't know that

Step 6) **Apologize to no end **

To this day I still apologize. Like at random times to. It makes me sound pathetic, I know, but, I still got the girl so...

Step 7) **Don't actually talk to them unless absolutely necessary**

I didn't talk to Allison for a solid two months unless I had to. Which included the customary please and thank you. But even when I gave a presentation in the class we had together, I didn't even make eye contact with her, it was just too awkward

Step 8) **If you need to explain yourself, use some old school methods of communication that didn't have and immediate response**

I began to write her letters. Like 5 page letters about how sorry I was and how amazing she is. They were basically really desperate love letters. And I remember giving them to her. I had kinda sorta figured out her schedule and waited for her. With my arm extended and the note folded up in my hand. She would just take it without any response and go about her day.

Step 9) **Fuck logic**

I threw my sense for any sort of logic out the window the day I told her I actually did like her and David didn't lie. See that day we had med club together was the same day David told her. Monday. Most of these steps occurred during the time from the last Monday in April to the first Monday in May. I didn't go to med club when she wasn't sure if it was true or not. But the day that I "told" her that it was true I went to med club. I almost passed out because it was only her, me and the club administrator that day. Of course everyone decides to get the flu in May. Who the fuck gets the fucking flu in MAY?

Step 10) **Get your Girl **

I don't know how but it happened. I got my girl. Who knows, maybe if didn't do one of these stupid steps I wouldn't be living with my dream girl. I don't know how long it'll last but, I don't care. I'll wake up everyday and be content with life because I got my girl. And I know I probably don't deserve her but she tells me everyday that I do and I'll just believe her until I have reason not to

A/N: So there it is. My first anything ever written fully on an iPad and on a plane. It'slalom the only thing I've ever upload on and Ipad so the formatting may be screwed


End file.
